siftumbrafandomcom-20200214-history
Transmission 12
On April 9th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission twelve in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Vigenère cipher. The keyword for this message was NONGQAWUSE. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PASSTYPE BRAVO PASSTYPE BRAVO ANOTHER AWAY TEAM PREPARES ITS BOAT FARE EYES FIXED ON THE SOUTHERN GATE OF HEAVEN THESE ARE NOT THE WATERS THEY SEEK BEWARE THE FALSE TONGUE IS AVARICIOUS EN LAST 38 FIRE TEAM SIZED ELEMENT CONDUCTING RECON AND SURVEILLANCE IVO OBJ SCHRADER UNKNOWN AFFILIATION LAST SEEN 0115 THIS MORNING KNOWN TO CARRY SOVIET STYLE SMALL ARMS CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *“Fire team” 4 man military unit to infantry *“Away Team” the US military term referring to the 12-person early assessment team *"Gate to Heaven" and "away team" bear connections to the Heaven's Gate cult; the suiciders wore armbands reading "heaven's gate away team", the Star Trek reference. *Source refers to the summer solstice being called "the southern gate to heaven", which is when the Order to the Solar Temple deaths occurred. *“Schrader” may be the reference to Gerhard Schrader, inventor to Sarin gas. Sarin gas was used on the Tokyo subway attacks by Aum Shinrikyo. *A military source confirmed that the second part does not fit the standard format to the US military SALUTE report (sample: (Umm but in practice it over a radio dealing with humans it was perfectly fine for a SALUTE report... see the shit on the right) http://www.armystudyguide.com/content/SMCT_CTT_Tasks/Skill_Level_1/3013711000-sl1-report-int.shtml). *Boat fare could refer to Charon, the ferryman that took souls to Hades. The fare from crossing the river is called Charon’s Obol. Charon is the call sign used on transmissions 16 & 18. Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 03 15 06 25 10 25 12 25 BRAVO 03 15 06 25 10 25 12 25 BRAVO 14 00 02 14 18 05 22 07 05 23 12 06 18 21 23 16 22 11 24 23 05 17 06 03 04 19 06 21 09 16 19 13 05 25 15 25 09 25 14 05 11 17 17 19 24 20 12 11 01 11 08 06 21 25 02 14 11 07 02 01 02 18 21 25 11 22 09 20 02 04 18 05 18 21 02 05 18 21 02 16 21 17 10 21 04 05 22 25 02 04 18 11 06 25 15 11 06 11 05 23 05 17 07 02 15 06 05 18 01 01 07 01 01 01 05 05 13 25 09 18 14 04 22 23 19 15 25 25 BREAK 18 00 25 21 03 20 48 19 21 05 25 04 05 05 19 01 05 13 17 17 25 22 05 17 11 22 16 16 01 01 24 05 03 24 15 22 03 05 17 16 09 24 01 18 10 01 17 05 08 18 03 22 12 05 20 11 01 22 08 02 09 12 10 23 09 16 14 14 16 18 12 05 14 15 20 23 19 01 13 19 00 19 12 13 07 02 05 02 00 25 21 03 20 23 11 13 10 00 01 01 05 07 20 22 13 23 15 22 20 17 10 20 23 01 09 07 14 24 21 11 23 05 04 12 13 25 22 13 11 02 15 07 11 25 25 03 13 05 18 20 23 05 25 06 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions